Valentines Day
by dotswirl
Summary: Kuki doesn't want to miss out on all the fun on Valentines Day. So she goes to see the Valentines day fireworks, but you can only come with a date. So she chooses Wally, but will he say yes?  3/4 lovey dovey stuff! Disclaimer: KND is not mine!


The cute Japanese girl, with the too big green shirt, skipped through the meadow while her short Australian friend, with the orange hoodie and blonde hair, trudged behind.

"Oh Wally," The Japanese girl chirped, "don't you just _love_ flowers?"

"No." Wally remarked. "Flowers are for cruddy girls."

"Aw… What about rainbows?"

"No."

"Unicorns?"

"No!"

"Rainbow Monkeys?"

"No! No! No! Kuki, I hate cruddy girl stuff!"

"Rainbow Monkeys are not 'cruddy'!" Kuki yelled at Wally.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE...NOT" Kuki screamed with steam coming out of her ears.

"Yup," Wally whimpered, protecting himself from Kuki's rage, "not cruddy!"

"YAY! So, Wally, do you like flowers?"

"Ugh! Why do you want me to come to this cruddy field, anyway?"

"Well, everyone's coming here for Valentines Day fireworks, like Nigel and Lizzie, and I didn't want to miss out on all the fun. But you can only come with a date, so I brought you!" Kuki explained.

"A date! I'm not going on a cruddy date." Wally replied, stubbornly.

"Aw, but It'll be fun!" Kuki pleaded.

"No!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kuki burst out into tears in a waterfall-like way. Wally felt bad and muttered, "Fine. I'll go."

"YAY!" Kuki attacked Wally with a surprise hug and his face turned as red as a beet.

"So when does this Valentines Day thing start?" Wally asked.

"At 6:00. You BETTER not be late!"

"I won't. I won't."

_I can't believe I'm doing this, _Wally thought to himself while in his room. The room was a boxing ring with a pillow, a couple of comics, pictures of Kuki, (Wally drew them himself) and Yipper cards scattered about. Wally was pacing back and forth stepping on the cards, even if they were rare.

_I can't believe I'm doing this! A date with Kuki! I do kind of like her, but A DATE! What if something bad happens? What if Numbuh 1 , Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 5 see? Oh… How do I get myself into these things?_

"Wally?"

"AHH!"

"Wally, it's just me, Numbuh 3." Kuki stood at the doorway.

"Oh,"

"Are you ready? We should get going, it's 5:50."

"Oh, er, yeah, I'm ready."

"Great!" Kuki grabbed Wally's arm and dragged him out of his room. They passed by the living room, where Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel were watching TV.

"Hi guys. Numbuh 4 and I are going to the Valentines Day fireworks," Kuki told the kids.

"VALENTINES DAY FIREWORKS! Oh, Lizzie's is going to kill me…" Nigel shrieked.

"Have fun on your date, lovebirds." Abby stated.

"It's not a date and were not 'lovebirds'!" Wally demanded, his face red.

"Sure, Numbuh 4."

"Come on Kuki let's go." Wally pulled Kuki out the front door.

"Bye guys!" Kuki giggled. The two walked down the block towards forest. They walked through the forest to an open field.

"We're here!" Kuki exclaimed. She skipped to where all the other couples were sitting with Wally running behind trying to catch up.

"Let's sit here," Kuki suggested.

"Eh, I would rather sit over there." Wally pointed to the only tree with lots of shade, far away from the group.

"Okay!" Kuki and Wally sat under the tree as soon as the fireworks started. There were hearts, the word "love", more hearts, different colored hearts, and other Valentines Day things. Wally thought that there must be one buh-million hearts. Wally looked to the girl beside him. Kuki was "oohing" and "ahing" at every firework. _She looks pretty in the moonlight_, Wally told himself. She was holding his hand and it felt so warm, so comforting. Kuki caught Wally staring and his face became the color of a rose, as he looked the other way. _I love roses! _Kuki thought._ But for some reason I like Wally more. Even though he breaks my toys, and he can be a big meanie! Why?_ Kuki always had this question. She didn't know the answer but she knew some day she would. Wally looked over and gulped.

"Hey, Kuki,"

"Yes?"

"I've been waiting for a very long time to tell you something, something very important."

"What is it?"

"I… I…" Wally stopped for a moment. _What if she doesn't like me too?_

"Wally, you can tell me."

"I… love… you." Wally spat out. Kuki squealed and hugged him, bringing attention to all the couples. Wally's face was red while the couples stared. They eventually went back to looking at the fireworks.

"I love you, too Wally!" Kuki finally found the answer to her question.

The two kids walked home hand in hand.


End file.
